


Cover Art: Do Every Stupid Thing

by Hangebokhan, thepartyresponsible



Series: Do Every Stupid Thing Cover Art [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/pseuds/thepartyresponsible
Summary: I bloody love this fic and the author inspired some art out of me. Bambi rules apply.





	Cover Art: Do Every Stupid Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepartyresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do Every Stupid Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593966) by [thepartyresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/pseuds/thepartyresponsible). 



> I bloody love this fic and the author inspired some art out of me. Bambi rules apply.

 

 

 

 


End file.
